Why is Rinna Sawagami Nervous?
is the sixteenth episode of Kamen Rider Drive. This marks the debut of Drive Type Dead Heat. Synopsis There has been a series of marriage scam incidents, and a Roidmude seems to be involved. Shinnosuke and Kiriko investigate, while Go goes undercover as a guest at a wedding ceremony. Plot Ever since last month, 8 women had lost their money from their bank accounts. At first, the case is dismissed as a fraud case until all of the victims were hospitalized in comatose state and for some reason, they would awaken and go crazy. All of the victims were clients to an entrepreneur Shu Amagi (the man that Shinnosuke, Genpachiro and Detective Misaki tracked earlier), who runs a popular matchmaking service called Lover's Castle. Despite this, no evidence has been found proving Shu to be a Roidmude. At the same time, Jun takes a day off to strengthen relations with his daughter after a small family issue. While Shinnosuke, Kiriko and Mr. Belt notice that Rinna is acting very suspiciously, Go dashes in and reveals an interesting piece of information: members of Lover's Castle hold a huge ceremony each month, with the next one going to be held the next day. After getting Shu to let them join in the ceremony, Shinnosuke and Kiriko drive out when Chase jumped in front of Tridoron and battles Shinnosuke. Even with Mach's assistance, the two were easily outmatched. Heart appeared, as Mr. Belt expressed his anger for turning Proto-Zero into a killing machine but Chaser thought it as "freedom" from being used as humanity's tool. Just as Heart was about to transform, Deco Traveller comes in and keeps Chaser busy for the Riders to escape. Brain gives Heart the data for the Special Investigation Unit, suspecting that one of them is Drive and plots to eliminate and/or expose his human identity. But with none of his comrades agreeing with his plan, he gets pretty nervous until Heart calms him. Meanwhile, Kiriko is testing out modified bullets that can penetrate Roidmude skin, along with boots that have similar kicking powers to Drive's, both developed by Rinna. Rinna quickly fled away, leaving the Shift Dead Heat (a new Shift Car/Signal Bike hybrid) that Prof. Harley ordered her to finish incomplete. Detective Misaki furiously coerced the whole Unit to investigate Lover's Castle when a metal spoon dropped, making her crazy which made her comatose and hospitalized. Genpachiro deduced that all the earlier victims turned crazy after hearing a metallic sound. While the party at the Lover's Castle began, Kiriko and Shinnosuke followed the act to find their "partner". Shinnosuke met a woman, who was surprisingly revealed to be Rinna. Both of them reacted in shock, with Rinna running away while Shinnosuke tries to explain the situation. While searching for clues, Kiriko hears a voice leading her to Chase. But as she speaks his name, "Chase" wondered why she would mention the Grim Reaper, exposing his true identity, the Voice Roidmude. She used her special boots to attack Voice, with the sound of her gun loud enough for Shinnosuke and Go to come for her. Shinnosuke explained that Voice/Shu Amagi hypnotized women with his hypnotic voice to make them see him as their ideal man while taking advantage of this to rob their money. Anyone who is affected by his voice would be sensitive to metal clattering sounds, with Detective Misaki being one of the victims affected. The reason why Kiriko was not affected as much was because she was wearing ear plugs. Despite it seeming easy for Mach Kikern to handle Voice alone, but when two other Roidmudes join him, Shinnosuke/Drive assists Mach in the battle. Before Mach could destroy Voice, Heart, having reached his Dead Zone, arrives and overpowers Mach. Drive had no choice but to summon the unfinished Shift Dead Heat and assume Type Dead Heat, knowing the risk that he would likely become like Heart. Using this form, he surpassed Heart and throws Voice into a wall. After that, he finishes Roidmude 046 and 085 while unaware of Voice's escape. After the battle, Type Dead Heat becomes haywire which causes Drive to enter Dead Zone and go out of control, as Shinnosuke begs Mach to stop him. Elsewhere, Rinna falls victim to Voice's ability, and sees a young man, seemingly from her past, staggering and clutching his chest in pain. She walks forward, oblivious to the danger she is putting herself in... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : Guest Cast * / : * : * : *Roidmude 046: *Roidmude 085: Shift Cars, Signal Bikes, & Viral Cores *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Dead Heat ***Tire Exchange: Dream Vegas **'Type Used:' ***Type Speed, Type Speed Vegas, Type Dead Heat **Mashin Chaser ***Deco Traveller *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach ***Signal Exchange: Signal Kikern **'Form Used:' ***Mach, Mach Kikern **Drive ***Form Change: Shift Dead Heat **'Type Used:' ***Type Dead Heat *'Core Used:' **Chaser Cobra *'Tune Form Used:' **Tune Chaser Cobra Notes *This episode aired alone on due to the postponement of , as a result of news coverage over the beheading of Japanese journalist by militants. **Due to this, the Guess the Shift Car section wasn not aired as well from the lack of a ToQger section. *'Viewership': 5.3% *'Closing Screen Shift Car/Signal Bike' **Kamen Rider: Drive & Mach **Shift Cars: Shift Dead Heat (incomplete), Deco Traveller **Signal Bikes: Signal Kikern, Signal Mach *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, Heart, Brain, Medic, Voice, 046†, 085† **'Count at episode end:' 83 *'Answer to the episode's question': She's in a rush to find the man of her dreams. *This episode's trailer is the first trailer where the Drive Driver doesn't announce the debuting new Type's name. *In episode 20, it would further revealed that Kyu Saijo's appearance in this and next episode was a Roidmude twin that took his place. *Testing the power of the Rear Cowl Boots, Kiriko calls her kick a Rider Kick while picturing herself as Kamen Rider Drive, only to be reminded by Shinnosuke and Go that she isn't a Kamen Rider. It would be revealed in the first episode of the Blu-ray exclusive miniseries Secret Mission Type TOKUJO that Kiriko was actually the first to test the completed Drive system, only for her transformation to be rejected. *Mitsuki Endo's (Satsuki Yamabuki) 22nd birthday, falling on November 21st 2014, was celebrated during filming of this episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/drive/story/1204941_2271.html *This episode marks the return of Drive's Type Speed Vegas form since episode 6. *Final appearance of Mach Kikern and Mashin Chaser's Tune Chaser Cobra. DVD releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 4 features episode 13-16: Why Won't My Little Brother Put On the Brakes?, Who Is the Black Shadow Chasing Her? , When Will These Feelings Reach You? and Why is Rinna Sawagami Nervous?. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「沢神りんなはなぜソワソワしていたのか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「沢神りんなはなぜソワソワしていたのか」 Category:New Form Episode